Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Meet Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Meet Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue. *(Dora the Explorer/Oswald Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora!, and These Are My Friends!, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry! *Boots and Benny: Hi! *Tico: Hola! *Oswald: Hello! *Weenie: (Barks Hi!) *Henry: Hey, There! *Dora: Guess What We're Doing Today! *Boots: We're Going to Meet Blue's Clues in Blue's Restaurant Called "Cafe Blue"! *Benny: We're Also Gonna Be Waiters With Steve and Make Some Food for The Customers! *Tico: Vamonos! *Oswald: Come On! *Weenie: (Barks Let's Go!) *Dora: Look!, There's Steve! *Henry: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi Out There!, It's Me, Steve!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Boots: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks Here I Am!) *Steve: Oh!, Come On In! *Dora: We're Coming! *Benny: There's The Door! *Boots: I'll Open It! *(Boots opens the door) *Steve: Hello, Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters!, You Must Be Here for Lunch! *Tico: Si! *Steve: Wonderful!, Right This Way! *Oswald: So What are You Doing Today, Steve? *Steve: I'm Practicing Being A Waiter!, Cause Blue and I are Opening A Restaurant Just for Today! *Weenie: (Barks What's It Called?) *Steve: It's Called "Cafe Blue"! *Henry: Wow!, Cool Name! *Steve: Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper are Chefs! *Mr. Salt: We are Making Lunch! *Steve: Hey!, Will You Guys Be Waiters With Blue and Me? *Dora: Si!, Of Course! *Steve: Great!, Because, We Have to Finish Getting Everything Ready, We Have to Ask Our Friends What They Wanna Eat, and We Have to Bring Them Their Food! *Boots: So, Blue!, is Everything Ready? *Blue: (Barks No, Boots!, Some Chairs are Missing!) *Steve: Oh!, The Table Has No Chairs! *Benny: Oh, No! *Tico: Uh-Oh! *Steve: So, How Many Chairs Do You Think We Need? *Oswald: 2! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, 2 Chairs for 1, 2 Place Settings!, Thanks, Oswald! *(Blue sets 2 chairs) *Steve: Hey, Guys!, I Think Our Restaurant is Ready for Business! *Weenie: (Barks See?) *Henry: We Set The Tables! *Steve: We, Uh..., We Made Our Menu! *Dora: Our Menu Shows What We're Serving for Lunch! *Steve: (Clears Throat), Our Beverage Today..., is an Apple Juice!, for Our Main Course, We Have 2 Choices!, A Cheese Sandwich Neatly Cut Into Triangles, or Spagetti!, Topped With A Tomato Sauce!, Each Comes With A Side Dish of Crispy Crunchy Carrot Sticks!, and Our Dessert Today is A..., For Dessert, We Have A... *Boots: Uh..., Blue!, We Forgot to Add Dessert to Our Menu! *Blue: (Barks Oh, No!) *Steve: Well, What Do You Think We Should Make for Dessert? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Steve: Oh! *Benny: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Make for Dessert! *Steve: What A Delicious Idea! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Tico: Las Pistas De Blue!, Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, We Certainly Can't Have Our Customers Dining With A Big... *(Steve wipes the pawprint) *Steve: Blue Pawprint Up Here, There!, Now Our Restaurant is... *(Squeak) *Steve: Squeaky Cleaned!, Hey, Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters!, You Know What We Need to Play Blue's Clues, Our Handy-Dandy... *Oswald: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sidetable: Here's Your Notebook, Mr. Waiter! *Weenie: (Barks Oh!, Right!) *Henry: Thanks, Sidetable! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Dora: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Boots: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Benny: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It in Our... *Tico: Notebook! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Oswald: That's The Second Clue! *Weenie: (Barking and Singing We Put It in Our Notebook!) *Henry: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Dora: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Boots: That's The Third Clue! *Benny: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Tico: (Singing) Think... *Oswald: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time... *Henry: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue jumps into the screen) *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, and Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: You Know, Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry?, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What Dessert We Should Make!, You Will Help!, Right? *Dora: Right! *Steve: Great!, So, Um..., Did You See Which Way Blue Went? *Blue: (Barks You-Who!) *Boots: That Way! *Steve: That Way!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Are... *Periwinkle: Exuse Me, Waiters! *Pail: Is The Restaurant Opened? *Benny: We Have Customers! *Steve: Blue!, Customers! *Tico: Hola! *Oswald: And Welcome to Cafe Blue! *Steve: Please!, Have A Seat!, and Uh..., We'll Get You Some Water While You Look at The Menu!, Okay!, So How Many Customers Do We Have? *Weenie: (Barks Hmm...) *Henry: Hey!, Let's Count and See How Many Customers We Have! *Steve: 1, 2, 3, 4!, 4!, So We Need 4 Cups of Water! *(Blue hands up pretzels) *Steve: Oh!, and As an Advertiser, Some Pretzels!, Each One Lighty Salted and Shaped Like A Knot!, Enjoy! *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, and Steve walk to the kitchen) *Steve: Oh!, Aha!, 1... *Dora: Hey, Steve!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Right!, 1, 2, 3, 4 Cups of Water! *Boots: No, Steve!, A Clue! *Steve: Yeah!, There for Shovel, and Pail, and Tickety, and Periwinkle! *Benny: No!, A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, You See A Clue? *Tico: Si! *Steve: Oh!, There's A Clue! *Oswald: And It's On This..., Cookie! *Weenie: (Barks Mmm!) *Steve: It Looks Like An Oatmeal Cookie!, Hey!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Henry: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, So..., A Cookie!, Let's Draw An Oval, and Then Some Squiggly Lines, Like This!, There, A Cookie. *Dora: So, We're Trying to Figure Out What We Should Make for Dessert! *Steve: And Our First Clue is A Cookie!, Well, What Could We Make With A Cookie?, Do You Know? *Boots: Well, Maybe A Cookie is for Dessert! *Steve: Maybe! But, Uh..., I Think We Better Find 2 More Clues. *Mr. Salt: Psst!, Guys!, We Have A Problem!, We're Out of The Ingredients to Make Spaghetti Sauce! *Blue: (Barks Uh-Oh!) *Mr. Salt: How Do We Make Spaghetti? *Steve: Well, Maybe No One Will Order Spagetti! *Benny: They'll Just Order Cheese Sandwiches Instead! *Mr. Salt: I Hope So!, Let Us Know! *Steve: There's No Spaghetti Sauce!, Here We Are!, 4 Cups of Water! *Pail: Thank You! *Shovel: Thanks! *Periwinkle: Thanks! *Tico: De Nada! *Steve: Okay!, Now It's Time to Write Down Everyone's Food Order in Our Order Pad!, Will You Help? *Oswald: Sure! *Steve: Great!, Okay!, (Clears Throat), May We Take Your Order, Please? *Weenie: (Barks We Recommend The Cheese Sandwich!) *Pail: I'd Like Spaghetti, Please! *Steve: Spaghetti!, Okay!, 1 Spaghetti!, Hah! *Henry: Do You Want Cheese Sandwiches? *Shovel: May I Have Spaghetti, Too? *Steve: Sure!, So That's 2 Orders of Spaghetti!, Hey! *Dora: May We Please Take Your Order?, We Have A Lovely Cheese Sandwich on The Menu Today! *Periwinkle: May I Have..., Spaghetti? *Steve: I See? *Tickety: Me, Too! *Steve: Okay!, So That's 2 More Orders of Spaghetti!, Thank You!, So, Uh..., How Many Orders of Spaghetti is That All Together? *Boots: Well, Let's Count and See! *Steve: 1, 2, 3, 4!, 4 Orders of Spaghetti!, Okay! *Benny: Hello, Chefs!, We Have A Lunch Order! *Mr. Salt: Great!, What is It? *Steve: Well, It's Uh..., It's, Uh..., It's 4 Orders..., of Spaghetti! *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: Spaghetti? *Blue: (Barks Spaghetti?) *Tico: Oh, No! *Steve: We Know!, We Know!, But Everyone Kept Saying, Spaghetti!, Spaghetti!, Spaghetti!, and We..., We Don't Know What to Do! *Mrs. Pepper: But We are Out of The Ingredients for Spaghetti Sauce! *Oswald: Oh My Gosh!, That is A Problem! *Blue: (Barks Hey!, I Have an Idea!) *(Blue skidooing into the grocery store) *Weenie: (Barks Hey!) *Henry: Blue Just Skidooed! *Steve: In..., Into The Grocery Store. *Mr. Salt: Great Idea!, Come On, Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, and Steve!, We Can Get Ingredients for The Spaghetti Sauce! *(Mr. Salt skidooing into the grocery store) *Mrs. Pepper: I'll Start Cooking The Spaghetti! *Dora: Great!, Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo, We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, and Steve skidooing into the grocery store) *Mr. Salt: Attention, Shoppers!, The First Ingredient We Need is Green Peppers!, That Way!, To The Peppers! *Boots: To The Peppers! *Mr. Salt: I Think, We Better Get The Carton with More Peppers! *Steve: Okay!, Okay!, So, Which Carton Looks Like It Has More Peppers? *Benny: That One! *Steve: Right!, That One Does Look Like It Has More Peppers! *Tico: Si! *Oswald: Let's See!, This One Has 1, 2, 3, 4 Peppers! *Weenie: (Barks Right!) *Henry: And This One Has 1, 2 Peppers! *Steve: So, Right!, This One Does Have More! *Mr. Salt: Great Work, Shoppers!, Next Ingredient We Need is A Can of Tomatoes!, Onward!, To The Tomatoes! *Dora: To The Tomatoes! *Mr. Salt: We Need The Can That Holds Most Tomatoes! *Steve: The Most!, So, Which Can Do You Think Holds The Most Tomatoes? *Boots: That One! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, This One!, Because It's Really Tall and Really Wide!, It Must Hold The Most! *Mr. Salt: It's Perfect!, Okay!, The Last Ingredient We Need is Mushrooms!, To The Mushrooms! *Tico: Hongos! *Steve: Mushrooms! *Mr. Salt: We Need A Carton With The Smallest Number of Mushrooms!, The Carton With The Least! *Steve: The Least!, Okay!, So, Which Carton Looks Like It Has The Smallest Number of Mushrooms? *Oswald: This One! *Steve: This One!, You Think?, Let's Count and See!, Okay!, This One Has..., 1, 2, 3, 4! *Weenie: (Barks Right!) *Henry: This One Has..., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! *Dora: And This One Has 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! *Steve: So This One Has The Least! *Mr. Salt: That's Just Right!, We Have All The Ingredients That We Need! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, and Steve: To The Cash Register! *Mr. Salt: To The Cash Register! *Boots: Hey, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Yes, Yes!, Without Further A Do!, To The Cash Register! *Benny and Tico: No!, A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, You See A Clue!, Where? *Oswald: Right There! *Steve: Oh!, There's A Clue!, On That..., Scoop of Ice Cream!, Wait A Minute! *Weenie: (Barks Hey, Mr. Salt!) *Henry: We Found A Clue! *Mr. Salt: Wonderful!, I'll Meet You Guys at Home! *Dora: Okay! *Steve: You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Boots: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, So, A Scoop of Ice Cream!, Let's Start With A Round Shape Like This, With A Curvy Line for The Bottom of The Scoop!, There, Ice Cream. So, What Was Our First Clue? *Benny: A Cookie! *Steve: A Cookie!, Right!, and Now Our Second Clue is A Scoop of Ice Cream!, So, What Dessert Could We Make, That Has A Cookie and A Scoop of Ice Cream? *Tico: Hmm... *Oswald: Maybe A Cookie and Ice Cream Could Be Our Dessert! *Steve: Maybe!, But, I Think We Better Find Our Last Clue!, Come On! *(Blue skidooing back home) *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, and Steve skidooing back home) *Mr. Salt: Thanks for Your Help! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Weenie: (Barks The Mail's Here!) *Henry: You're Welcome! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Mailbox: Hiya, Guys!, How's The Restaurant Business? *Steve: Busy!, But, Uh..., We Enjoyed The Work! *Dora: How's The Mail Business? *Mailbox: Can't Complain!, Here's Your Letter! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Steve: Thanks, Mailbox! *Mailbox: You're Welcome!, Bye! *Boots: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Ends) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter. *Benny: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter. *Oswald: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter. *Henry: (Singing) Wonder Who It's From. *Weenie: (Barks) *(Song Ends) *(Steve opens the letter) *Steve: Look!, It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Steve!, Hi, Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry! *Girl: We're Helping A Chef Make Pancakes! *Chef: We Need 3 Cups of Flour! *Girl: 1, 2, 3, 4 Cups of Flour! *Chef: We Need 1 Cup of Milk, Valerie! *Girl: 1 Cup of Milk! *Boy: 2 Eggs! *Girl: 1 Tablespoon of Oil! *Girl: Now I'm Mixing It! *Chef: That Looks Great!, We're Ready to Make The Pancakes! *(The chef makes pancakes) *Children: Bye, Steve!, Bye, Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry! *Dora: Adios! *(Steve closes the letter) *Steve: Hey!, Let's Go See How Our Chefs are Doing! *Mr. Salt: Whew!, Lunch is Ready! *Steve: Okay! *Boots: We Have 1, 2, 3, 4 Plates of Spaghetti! *Steve: This Looks Incredible! *Benny: Let's Serve Lunch! *Steve: Lunch is Served!, 4 Plates of Spaghetti With Carrot Sticks on The Side! *Shovel: Spaghetti! *Pail: Thanks! *Tickety: Thank You! *Periwinkle: Thanks! *Mrs. Pepper: Fresh Pepper! *Steve: Ooh!, If You Need Anything, Please Don't Hesitate to Ask! *Tico: "Bon Appetit!" *Steve: Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Taught Me That!, It's French!, It Means "Enjoy Your Food!" *Pail: Um, Exuse Me, Waiters? *Steve: Yes? *Pail: May I Please Have More Spaghetti Sauce? I Wanna Have The Same Amount of Sauce as Shovel! *Oswald: Ah!, Yes! *Steve: Well, We'll Take Care of That Right Away!, So..., Shovel Has 1, 2 Scoops of Sauce and Pail Has 1 Scoop! *Weenie: (Barks Right!) *Steve: So..., How Many More Scoops Does Pail Need So That They Both Have The Same Amount? *Henry: 1! *(Blue puts 1 scoop on spaghetti) *Steve: Yeah!, Now Pail Has 1, 2 Scoops of Sauce! *Pail: Just Like Shovel!, Thanks! *Dora: No Problem! *Steve: "Bon Appetit!" *Periwinkle: Exuse Me, Waiters? *Steve: Yes? *Periwinkle: Um..., May I Please Have More Carrot Sticks?, I Wanna Have The Same Number as Tickety! *Boots: But of Course! *Benny: Great Idea! Category:Article stubs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:Transcripts